pokle_and_his_historyfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokle the Meme
Pokle the Meme is a gunman,memester,and youtube creator.He was born on August 5th,1775,Phillyplumb.He was the one who was really well known for being in the Pokle Town War and is also known for Phil and Kirby and keeling Dolzo Edwin. Early Life Pokle was born on August 5th,1775,in a small town called Phillyplumb where he was raised,on July 18th,1778,the family moved to Locusten.Pokle had a mom name Frog the Meme and a dad named Jack the Meme or as others call him "Danger Jack" for his bravery and almost everyone being afraid of him.On December 30th,1779,Pokle's mother died while riding back home when a tree fell off towards her.Danger Jack moved Pokle to the Coolio Neighborhood.Pokle ended up making good friends with the Coolio Family especially with their eldest son name "Ben Coolio".Pokle has lived with the Coolios for 6 years and grew up with them. Career On March 6th,1785,Pokle left the Coolio Neighborhood and went to an expedition to look for a boss or someone to work for.On April 18th,1801,he stumbled upon a town called "Pokle Town" where he found Linkachu,a former businessman,and merchant who is enemies with a dangerous group known as "The Pain House"this group was really greedy and had a boss who was also evil and greedy.On May 26th,1812,Pokle and Linkachu went on an expedition to go through the caves of magestia,While there.Linkachu was ambushed by two pain house members,Greg Farsnark and William Poove.Linkachu was shot in the front of the head and was keeld instantly.Pokle saw this and fled immediatley back to Pokle Town. Travels The Caves of Majestia On 1791,Pokle went with one of his pals Sky Grass,an explorer and adventurer.They went to explore the Caves as they heard about rare and shiny crystals.On June 8th,they found a lake in one of the rooms of the cave,this room was known as Crystal Lake Room.One of the rainbow like rooms.On August 6th,they went to find more rare crystals,so far they had about 7 rare crystals to show to Pokle Town. On November 7th,They saw about 6 tribe members wanting to trade with them.Pokle and Sky Grass accepted their offer and got about ten water bottles,and 4 rarer crystals.On January 10th,1792.They found another room known as the Locust Room,it was dark greenish and has green rare crystals. On February 8th,they failed to find the rarest item in the cave and went back to Pokle Town. The Ronshak Trail On 1793,Pokle planned to lead a group of lost explorers and travelers to Orun,Pokle went through the Ronshak Trail,a trade route used by explorers and navigators.They traded with most members of peaceful rounds.Gold,Food,Water,and more.On April 9th,they battled a group of aggressive rounds and shot and killed about 3 of the members,10 of them were injured.One survived and warned his leader. The Ronshak Trail Battle On April 11th,they encountered about 80 members of the round they fought and killed before.This started a short battle,about 2 of Pokle's explorers were shot and killed.Pokle and the rest shot and killed about 30 of the members,the rest surrendered and were sent to prison for 18 years of murder.On May 1st,Pokle and the explorers made it to Orun with some injured. The Pokle Town War(May 27th-August 11th) Beginning After Linkachu's murder,Pokle declared war against the Pain House members.In May 27th,The Pokle Town War started.In May 28th,Pokle,Sky Grass,and Carl went exploring in the forest to see if there were any Pain House Members there.Then Pokle and Sky found two of them with their guns.Pokle and Sky shot both of them and killed them instantly.Pokle sent three letters to the governer "Leo Allen" saying that they killed two of the members so far,Leo sent a letter back to Pokle saying to rest in their hidden camp for a while. Middle On June 8th,Twinters Wood sent troops to attack the pokleists and the supporters.Pokle and Zelda Bro hid in good spots to shoot the troops.Then the pokleism supporters(21 of them)came with weapons and guns and a shoot-out broke in the middle of the town,at least 6 of the supporters were shot and killed and 20 of the troops were shot and killed,the survivors soon retreated back to their camps.Pokle saw Twinters Wood and shot him in the back of the head and killed him instantly.Pokle and Zelda Bro went back to their camp and slept for tomorrow.On June 17th,1812,Pumpii and Santa Doge snuck into the Pain House Mansion and stole some of their gold.Pokle planned to shoot some that fled the building.A member named Henry Henry saw them and warned the others,Pumpii shot Henry Henry in the chest and killed him.Santa Doge fled the building and Pokle shot those who were coming downstairs.At least 26 members were shot and killed. End On August 8th,118 supporters hid in spots in order to ambush William Poove,the left hand man of Dolzo Edwin.Until the right moment,the supporters ambushed William and grabbed him but William had a flamethrower with him and used it on every supporter,110 of them were burned to death.The 8 survivors went back to the camp to warn Pokle.Pokle and Carl went to Pokle Town to go after Poove.Pokle saw Poove and shot him in the neck,Poove saw who it was and was about to use the flamethrower but ended up burning himself with is by tripping on the igniter.On August 11th,Dolzo found the pokleist camp and set it on fire.Pokle and his friends fled from the fire,20 supporters were burned during that incident and later Pokle shot Dolzo in the back of his head and killed him.They ended up losing for the loss of more than 200 supporters during the war.Greg Sharsnark and Henry Henry both surrendered and were sent to prison for 15 years.After that war it ended all wars in Pokle Town and made Pokle famous. Pokleism Before the Pokle Town War,On November 11th,1810,Pokle and Kirby thought of a meme worthy religion they could do in order to prevent from wars happening in Pokle Town.So Kirby and Pokle set up the rules and plans for Pokleism and on November 18th,they finally announced Pokleism to everyone,at first no one seemed interesting but then they gained more and more followers on Pokleism,about 218 followers.Kirby keeps praising to this day the Pokle God,and so do others. The Founding of Phil and Kirby On February 19th,2017,Pokle released the first episode of Phil and Kirby.It got 42 views and many positive comments.The plot is about an alien name Phil who lives in Earth and outside his backyard finds another alien named Kirby who is lost,they soon become friends and go on stupid retarded adventures maybe some are alright but not all of them Feel free to watch the first episode peoples:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVwu0cyO6UQ&t=2s Youtube Channel Pokle joined Youtube on November 19th,2016 when he started to make fnaf plush videos but he soon quit making them and instead made Phil and Kirby and meme videos,he also makes Knuckles videos and has so far 50 subscribers,His father Danger Jack watches his videos and isn't really proud of them but he still does what he does today:Being a NO life Youtube Channel:https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmqlbn7g9WK1FYa2UYj4sGQ/about